


Toaru Majutsu no Facebook

by felixiglesias8



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiglesias8/pseuds/felixiglesias8
Summary: What if all Toaru characters have a Facebook account?





	1. Chapter 1

**Index Librorum Prohibitorum** updated her status.  
 _30 minutes ago._

Yay! I have finally made my Facebook account! Touma must have been proud of me!

 _2 Likes_ • _6 Comments_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_** Huh? What are you even doing here, Silver Sister?  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** What's wrong with it? And why are you even commenting here, Short Hair?!  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  My name's Misaka Mikoto, thank you very much! And why are you even liking her comment, you idiot?!  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**  _Is there something wrong with liking her comment, Biri Biri?  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Shirai Kuroko**  _Onee-sama! Please tell me what's going on!  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto**_ There is something wrong! And Kuroko, stay out of this!  
 _15 minutes ago_ • Like


	2. Don't Run Away

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _1 hour ago_

Her beauty's crazy  
I watch her from the crowd  
Her voice is so amazing  
She make her momma proud  
I tried to send her flowers  
But she has no address  
Her home is in my heart  
It's like she never left

_100 Likes_ •  _14 Comments_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**...?  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Eh? Kami-yan?! Had he finally met a girl who satisfied his hunger for sex?!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _2 L_ _ikes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Touma!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** He has finally decided to go all out even in Facebook!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _1_   _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** This is so stupid, Kamijou! You should be doing more productive things other than flirting!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Oh? But maybe deep inside, you were hoping that the one he's complimenting is you!  
 _4_ _5 minutes ago_ •  _1 L_ _ike_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Do want me to hit you in school tomorrow?  
 _40_ _minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** And what's with the ridiculous number of likes?  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Hey, what's with the fuss?  
3 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Wait a sec, I didn't post this stupid status!  
3 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Don't know, Kami-yan. Why don't you come clean and admit it that you did it?  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _1 L_ _ike_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I didn't even open my account since last night so I didn't do this! Hey wait...did you do something about this?  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** What are you talking about, Kami-yan? But at least, you weren't wrong.  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _1 L_ _ike_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I should have known. Such misfortune!  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _L_ _ike_


	3. Angel Ero Maid

**Tsuchimikado Motoharu** posted a new photo.  
 _3 hours ago_

Kanzaki-neechin in her maid's uniform.

.

[Imagine a picture of Kanzaki Kaori in her Angel Ero Maid Costume]

.

_Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_  
Aogami Pierce, Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage, and 50 others like this.  


_**Kamijou Touma**  _Oi, don't you think Kanzaki would get mad at this?  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**  _It's fine, Kami-yan! She doesn't have a Facebook account as of now and besides, you just liked it a while back.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**  _Well...that was because you asked me to like it back in our classroom!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Aogami Pierce**_ But still, the fact that you pushed the like button means that you're also after her!  
 _2 hours ago_ • 2  _Likes_

**_Hamazura Shiage_** Boss, I didn't expect that you have such hidden desires.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _3 Likes_

**_Kamijou_** ** _Touma_** Dammit! You two are destroying my reputation. And  **Hamazura**  I don't have any, just to be clear!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Likes_


	4. Anime Recommendations

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
2 _hours ago._

I've been bored lately so I decided to watch some anime shows. Can somebody recommend me some?

_2 Likes_ •  _15 Comments_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Boku no Pico, Kami-yan! It's full of action and adventure, nya!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _10_ _L_ _ikes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Uhm...thanks Tsuchimikado. Well, gotta go now to watch it.  
2 _hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** WHAT THE HELL!? YOU KNOW THAT SHOW?! You do know that's awful. How did you even know that?!  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Kami-yan's the same age as us so there's no need to worry.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _1_ _L_ _ike_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** If anything, how did you even know that show,  **Misaka Mikoto**?  
 _50 minutes ago_ • _5_ _Likes_

**_Shirai Kuroko_** Yeah, onee-sama! How did you even know that show!?  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _L_ _ike_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Hey! Why am I the one being grilled now!? And  **Shirai Kuroko** , shut your mouth! I don't want to hear it from a pervert like you!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Lik_ e

**_Kamijou Touma_** Dammit Tsuchimikado! I knew there's something in your mind! You're making me look like a perverted maniac!  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _2_   _Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I shouldn't have trusted you with this! Need some Holy Water in my eyes!  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _5_   _Likes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** What's Boku no Pico? Is it about Piccolo flutes?  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Watch it! It's amazing! You'll never regret it!  
 _15 minutes ago_ • _5_ _Likes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Oh, Okay. I'll watch it later.  
 _12 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** No, Index! Don't listen to him!  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** I'll watch it! I'm wise enough to see anything wrong!  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _1_   _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Such misfortune.  
 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	5. Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Part 1)

**Accelerator** updated his status.  
 _30 minutes ago._

Do you want to build a snowman?

_5 Likes_ •  _7 Comments_

**_Unabara Mitsuki_** This is so unlike of you.  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _3_ _0 Likes_

**_Musujime Awaki_** Did you eat something so weird?  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _25_ _Likes_

**_Yomikawa Aiho_** Aww...he just wants to get noticed.  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _5_   _Likes_

**_Komoe Tsukuyomi_** We did notice you. We noticed that you're getting weirder.  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _0 Likes_

**_Accelerator_** Dammit! Someone screwed my account! I don't post stupid stuff like this!  
 _15 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Last Order_** Misaka must have accidentally opened your Facebook by accident, says Misaka as Misaka attempts to explain her actions.  
 _15 minutes ago_ •  _10 Likes_

**_Accelerator_** **Last Order** , I'll kill you later...  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	6. Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Part 2)

**Misaka Mikoto** updated her status.  
 _30 minutes ago._

Do you want to build a snowman?

 _ _20 Likes__ • _6 Comments_

 ** _ _ **Shirai Kuroko**__** Eh, onee-sama? As much as I love too, it's summer time :(  
 _ _30 minutes ago__ •  _ _Like__

 ** _Uiharu Kazari_** Yeah, Misaka-san. It's so hot today.  
 _ _30 minutes ago__ •  _ _Like__

 ** _ _ **Saten Ruiko**__** What's gotten into you, Misaka?  
 _ _20 minutes ago__ •  _ _Like__

 ** _ _ **Accelerator**__** Now, you're posting this too?  
 _ _15 minutes ago__ •  _1_ _ _Like__

 ** _ _ **Kongou Mitsuko**__** HAHAHA! I never knew the ace of Tokiwadai could post something so ridiculous!  
 _ _15 minutes ago__ •  _ _Like__

 ** _ _ **Misaka Mikoto**__**  I shouldn't have listened to that idiot...  
 _ _10 minutes ago__ •  _ _Like__


	7. Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Part 3)

**Fukiyose Seiri** updated her status.  
 _30 minutes ago._

Do you want to build a snowman?

_10 Likes_ •  _11 Comments_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** We'll be glad to join you!  
 _30 minutes ago_ • _1 Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** You do know that it's summer time, Tsuchimikado.  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** You're ruining the mood, Kami-yan!  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _1_   _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I'm just stating facts, Aogami. Besides, it's so unusual for her to post something as trivial as this.  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** What are you saying  **Kamijou Touma**!? I don't want to hear that from someone who just posted a cheesy status a few days ago!  
 _15 minutes ago_ •  _3_ _Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** That was Tsuchimikado hacking my account! And you did say once about doing productive things in that post so I'm slightly surprised at this post.  
 _15 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Well, I only tried it when Aisa said it's quite cool.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_** I never said anything like that...  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Aisa!? You have a Facebook account!?  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I never knew Himegami had an account...  
 _7 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_** I'm really unnoticeable...  
 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	8. Treat to Okonomiyaki

**Kamijou Touma**   _to_   **Tsuchimikado Motoharu  
** _3 hours ago_

Tsuchimikado, let's go to the nearest Okonomiyaki restaurant. I'll treat you and Aogami. In exchange, help me in my homework while it's still Saturday.

_2 Likes_ •  _Comments_

_**Motoharu Tsuchimikado**  _It's a deal!  
3 _hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Aogami Pierce**_ Wow, Kami-yan! I'll never forget this!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Please Touma, I wanna go too!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou_** ** _Touma_** You can't go Index! This is a group study session. Juts stay put with Maika as of the moment!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** And  **Motoharu Tsuchimikado**  why are you tolerating this idiot's laziness!?  
2 hours ago •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Fine, if it's really a group study, I'll come with you three! Got it?  
2 hours ago •  _2_ _Likes_

**_Kamijou_** ** _Touma_** Are you sure about this, Fukiyose?  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Got it? What's wrong with it Kamijou? It's not like we're going to do something so malicious.  
2 hours ago •  _3_ _Likes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** It's not fair, Touma! I wanna come with you too!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  I haven't tried eating in an Okonomiyaki restaurant. May I go with you too?  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou_** ** _Touma_** Okay, fine! All of you are free to go with us three later! As long as you all bring your money!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _4_ _Likes_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**  It would be quite rude if you don't invite me, idiot.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Last Order_** Misaka wants to go to! Says Misaka as Misaka wants to eat out with the savior!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Komoe Tsukuyomi_** If it's a group study, then it won't be bad if I join you all.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _4_ _Likes_

**_Kamijou_** ** _Touma_** Such misfortune.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_


	9. Memories

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _Yesterday_

Oh, memories  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known  
How I miss yesterday  
And how I let it fade away  
Where'd you go?

_20 Likes_ •  _7 Comments_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** What the hell happened to you?  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Nothing. I'm just reminiscing a lot of things.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Touma, you can always talk to me anytime if you're having problems even if you already destroyed my innocence with that anime show.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Like what can you even say, Silver Sister? You only know how to indulge in food everyday.  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Shut up, Short Hair! I wasn't talking to you!  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Oh? You've been posting a lot of song lyrics lately, Kami-yan. The other day, you've posted about a secret girl of yours.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _L_ _ike_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Don't be stupid, Tsuchimikado. That was your handiwork!  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	10. Prime Minister

**Aogami Pierce** took the test  _ **What will you be 10 years from now?  
**_ _1 hour ago_

Result:  _ **Prime Minister.**_ You have always wanted to be popular and you have taken the act of being a representative of a class. You're not content in becoming great in one area, you have been destined to be greater in other areas. Many will know your name.

_1 Like_ •  _Comments_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Congratulations, my brother! Hear that,  **Kamijou Touma**? Let's all go celebrate!  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _1_ _L_ _ike_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Yeah right. As if that's going to happen. And if he becomes one, I'll feel sorry for Japan that's going to endure four years of his fetishes.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** Shut up, Kami-yan! You're just envious of my status!  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _1_   _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** To be honest, there's nothing worth liking in your post, **Aogami**.  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** I never expected Kamijou to come up with a brilliant conclusion.  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** What's that supposed to mean,  **Fukiyose**!?  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** You, along with Tsuchimikado and Aogami, are bona fide idiots!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** As expected of your damned mouth...  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _2_ _Likes_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** WHAT WAS THAT, KAMIJOU!? I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** My mistake! Gonna log out now!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _2_ _Likes_


	11. Private Messaging

**_View Older Messages..._ **

**Kamijou Touma** Do you need something, Fukiyose? Why are you still awake?  
 _July 20_ • _11:00 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** I need your help, Kamijou. You see, my best friend from America's coming home.  
 _July 20_ • _11:00 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Why me? Did you ask others about this?  
 _July 20_ • _11:05 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** I have narrowed down my choices and you're the only one I can ask.  
 _July 20_ • _11:06 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Okay? So what's this task?  
 _July 20_ • _11:06 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** This friend of mine is quite pushy. Her name's Hayashi Ichika or Ichi-chan. She said that with my hot temper, it's so impossible for me to get a boyfriend.  
 _July 20_ • _11:08 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Well, she isn't exactly wrong about that.  
 _July 20_ • _11:10 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** SAY WHAT NOW!  
 _July 20_ • _11:11 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Sorry. Sorry. So what do you want to happen, then?  
 _July 20_ • _11:11 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** So I told her that I already have a boyfriend.  
 _July 20_ • _11:11 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** YOU HAD ONE!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!?  
 _July 20_ • _11:15 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** SHUT UP! That was a mere lie.  
 _July 20_ • _11:15 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Oh okay. Hey wait...why did you have to lie about it?  
 _July 20_ • _11:17 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** It's a long story. To cut the long chase, please pretend to be my beau!  
 _July 20_ • _11:15 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** HUH! Why would I be your boyfriend!?  
 _July 20_ • _11:30 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** I said that you just have to pretend until she leaves Academy City.  
 _July 20_ • _11:30 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Why would I do that? Can't you just find others to do it?  
 _July 20_ • _11:32 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** Please! I'm in a tight situation here!  
 _July 20_ • _11:33 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** I don't know. And even if I wanted to, chances are, Tsuchimikado and Aogami might spot us and we ended up getting in a middle of a scandal.  
 _July 20_ • _11:34 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** Here's the thing. If you come with me tomorrow, I'll avoid beating your ass for a month. You'll be spared from the usual punishments I give to the three of you.  
 _July 20_ • _11:33 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Hmmm...so will you keep your word? No beatings, no gut kicking, no sucker punching, and no torture?  
 _July 20_ • _11:40 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** None of what you mentioned :-)  
 _July 20_ • _11:41 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** It's a deal then!  
 _July 20_ • _11:42 pm_

**Fukiyose Seiri** Thank You So Much! I'll see you at Seventh Mist tomorrow!  
 _July 20_ • _11:43 pm_

**Kamijou Touma** Yeah sure.  
 _July 20_ • _11:45 pm_


	12. I Just Wanna Love Somebody

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _20 minutes ago_

I just wanna love somebody...

_500 Likes_ •  _Comments_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** That's it! We're unfriending you!  
 _19 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ What!? What did I do!?  
 _18 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Aogami Pierce**_ Whenever you say that, it's like your mocking us!  
 _16 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ It's not like I have dated someone seriously. They just pop out in my life.  
 _15 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Stiyl Magnus**_ With Index in your care, you really have no time for that.  
 _14 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ You're right there.  
 _13 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Wait a minute…  
 _13 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Stiyl!? You have a Facebook account? But I thought you guys are not fond of modern technology!  
 _13 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Stiyl Magnus**_ It's not like I want to. But with the passing of times and Index having one, we thought we should create one as well.  
 _12 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Stiyl Magnus**_ And what's with the large number of likes? Your post is something so stupid.  
 _12 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ What do you mean "we"? And I myself am confused why I have that number of likes. But it's not as stupid as you thought.  
 _11 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Stiyl Magnus**_ Everyone from Necessarius, the Amakusa Church and our associates made their own accounts.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Stiyl!? Wow, I never thought I would see you here!  
 _9 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Stiyl Magnus**_ Thought the same thing. By the way, you better take down that photo of Kanzaki immediately. She might see it.  
 _9 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

**_Kanzaki Kaori_** You're right, Stiyl.  
 _8 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Kanzaki-neechin!? You're here too hehehe  
 _8 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** So you saw the photo I posted?  
 _7 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kanzaki Kaori_** That photo of me in a maid suit? Yeah, I saw that.  
 _7 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Rest in Pieces,  **Tsuchimikado**.  
 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	13. Kimono

**Misaka Misuzu** updated her profile picture.

_Yesterday_

Me and Mikoto-chan in her school program  _#ThrowbackThursday_

.

[Imagine a picture of Misaka Mikoto]

.

_Like_ •  _Comment_ •  _Share  
Kamijou Touma, Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko and 100 others like this._

**_Misaka Mikoto_** MOM! This is embarrassing!  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Misuzu_** But you look adorable there, Mikoto-chan.  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Please just change your profile picture.  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** And  **Kamijou Touma** , you do have some nerve in liking it!  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  Is it wrong to like it, Biri Biri? You actually look nice in this picture.  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Misuzu_** See? even your crush approves of it!  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** He's not my crush! He's just a friend of mine.  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_

**_Kazari Uiharu_** But we saw the two of you dance so sweetly in the Daihaseisai bonfire...  
 _Yesterday_ •  _2_ _Likes_

**_Saten Ruiko_** Yeah and you were blushing so profusely!  
 _Yesterday_ •  _2_ _Likes_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Please, just stop it, you two!  
 _Yesterday_ •  _4_ _Likes_

**_Shirai Kuroko[>_<*](https://pc.net/emoticons/smiley/annoyed)_**  
 _Yesterday_ •  _Like_


	14. Group Chat

_**View Older Messages...** _

**Sister Angelene** So why are we doing this again?  
 _December 15_ • _11:00 am_

**Agnese Sanctis** I dunno. I'm was just ordered to create this the group chat.  
 _December 15_ • _11:00 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori** Is everyone here?  
 _December 15_ • _11:01 am_

**Sherry Cromwell** What's with this meeting in Facebook?  
 _December 15_ • _11:03 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori** Does everyone wants to have a vacation to Japan?  
 _December 15_ • _11:05 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori** We can spend the Christmas holidays on Tokyo.  
 _December 15_ • _11:06 am_

**Sister Lucia**?  
 _December 15_ • _11:06 am_

**Orsola Aquinas** Maybe she wants to hit on that boy 😊  
 _December 15_ • _11:07 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori** I had no such plans for that!  
 _December 15_ • _11:08 am_

**Orsola Aquinas** But maybe you got mad at this thing.  
 _December 15_ • _11:08 am_

_._

_(screenshot of Misaka Misuzu's new profile picture featuring Misaka Mikoto's kimono and Touma's comment)_

_._

**Kanzaki Kaori** WHERE DID YOU SEE THIS!?  
 _December 15_ • _11:10 am_

**Orsola Aquinas** I saw it on my feed yesterday.  
 _December 15_ • _11:11 am_

**Laura Stuart** Someone's getting jealous, I see 😊  
 _December 15_ • _11:11 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori** And what are you even doing here  **Laura**  ? You're not even asked to be here!  
 _December 15_ • _11:11 am_

**Laura Stuart** Am I not allowed to be here? Agnese added me to this group.  
 _December 15_ • _11:12 am_

**Kanzaki Kaori @** **Agnese**  ?  
 _December 15_ • _11:13 am_

**Agnese Sanctis** I'm simply used to adding everyone -_-  
 _December 15_ • _11:13 am_


	15. Profile Picture

**Misaka Mikoto** posted a new photo.

_5 hours ago_

The good, the bad, and the ugly…

P.S. Don't take it seriously. It's just a dare.

.

[Imagine a picture of Misaka, a Gekota plush and Kamijou posing a picture while hugging (on Misaka's insistence) in a Okonomiyaki restaurant ]

.

_Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_ _  
_ _Aogami Pierce, Saten Ruiko, and 93 others like this._

**_Shirai Kuroko_** Onee-sama! You have me here but why do you want to chase that troglodyte!?  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Saten Ruiko_** But they're so cute together! Are you jealous,  **Shirai**?  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** That's it! Kami-yan's disease is now threatening the existence of the male population!  
 _2 hours ago_ • 2  _Likes_

* * *

 

As for the others who have seen it as well...

**Index** —tries to bite the laptop in her mouth as soon as she saw Misaka's profile picture.

**Kanzaki** —"Unforgivable!" She crushes her newly-bought laptop with her  _katana_ , with the blade thrusting cleanly through the screen.

**Itsuwa** —"Eeeeeep!" She stabs her laptop with her spear.

**Lessar** —Immediately crushes her personal computer with her four-bladed pole arm, "Someone's bold enough to take advantage of Kamijou Touma even before I can have my share, eh?"

**Shokuhou** —Throws out her laptop into a nearby garbage bin, "I'll show her what the good, the bad, and the ugly really is!"

**Himegami** —Proceeds to stomp her laptop as soon as she sees the profile picture, "Who the hell is that bitch!?" She screams in her mind.

* * *

"What was that?" Misaka suddenly sneezed as she felt a chill run into her spine while she is preparing to sleep in her bed.


	16. Bet!

**Motoharu Tsuchimikado** updated his status.  
 _1 hour ago._

I have a dare to all of you! Whoever praises Kami-yan will receive a ¥5000 from me!

 _50 Likes_ • _6 Comments_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ Touma is the best of all best! He always cooks food that I ended up eating always and he always understands when I bite him!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Stiyl Magnus**_ This is probably the hardest dare I could do…  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto**_  There's nothing worth praising for that idiot  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  Normally, I don't do stupid stuff like this but since the money is worth it, fine. Kamijou might be an idiot but he's already the sweetest and most reliable guy among all my male classmates. He might be a womanizer but he's probably the most decent-looking guy in our class. Now give me the money,  **Tsuchimikado!**  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _43 Likes_

 _ **Himegami Aisa**_  He's the best…  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Orsola Aquinas**_  He's a hero!  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 _ **Agnese Sanctis**_  …  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Accelerator**_  I really wanted the money but if that means praising that fucking hero, I don't want it anymore.  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 

_Someone's typing a comment…_


	17. Favorite Music

****

Feeling bored today, Sogiita Gunha decided to ask something from his friends in Facebook. Immediately, he signs in his account and immediately posted a status. After a while, he began to accept a lot of replies.

* * *

 

**Sogiita Gunha** updated his status.  
1 _hour ago._

I'm curious. What's your favorite songs?

_3 Likes_ •  _11 Comments_

**_Mugino Shizuri_** I don't usually reply to stupid stuff like this but since I've got nothing to do right now, I'll give it a try. If there's one song I like, it's Disturbia by Rihanna.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Kakine Teitoku_** I don't know any shit music except maybe for nu metal.  
1 _hour ago_ • _1_   _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** I sometimes listen to Angels Cry by Mariah Carey in my dorm.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _2_   _Likes_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Pachelbel's Canon in D  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Mugino Shizuri_**?  
 _50 minutes ago_ • _4 Likes_

**_Accelerator_** This fuckin' third rate doesn't even know good songs  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** **Accelerator** , shut your mouth! I bet you don't even listen to music at all.  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Lik_ e

**_Accelerator_** Stop being high and mighty, you third rate. I know a lot of high-quality music.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Mugino Shizuri_** You listen to music?  
 _40 minutes ago_ • _5 Likes_

**_Accelerator_** I do listen to death metal and sometimes, pornogrind...  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _1_   _Like_

**_Mugino Shizuri_** Very Accelerator-like  
 _30 minutes ago_ • _5 Likes_

* * *

 

"Ah," Sogiita sighed as he looks at his status, "Maybe I shouldn't have posted this status...oh well, in this city, there really is no dull moment..."


	18. Spelling Corrections

**Accelerator** updated his status.  
 _2_ _hours ago._

To the all otha' fackas, still the strongesh here!

_0 Like_ •  _8 Comments_

_**Mugino Shizuri**_ I beg to disagree  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ Stupid as always, I see. And what's with your spelling and grammar? I barely understood it.  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Accelerator**_ Shaddap you fuckin' third rate!  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kakine Teitoku**_ _Ha!_ Still as incorrigible as ever. And just what the hell happened to your spelling and grammar, facker? Did you eat weird sht for brekfast?  
 _1_ _hour ago_ • _Like_

_**Shokuhou Misaki**_ That's not how you spell "fucker" and "breakfast" Kakine-san.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _2_   _Likes_

_**Mugino Shizuri**_ You're not exactly the one with best grammar here either,  **Kakine Teotoku**  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Sogiita Gunha**_ Strongest, you say? Paging  **Kamijou Touma**!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Oi, oi! Why am I being dragged here!?  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	19. Drag Me Down

**Accelerator** updated his status.  
 _3 hours ago._

Nobody can drag me down!

_2 Likes_ •  _13 Comments_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** I hate to break this with you but gravity can drag you down.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kakine Teitoku_** Stupid  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Sorry to tell this but not only can I drag your sorry bum down. I can make you lie there on the cold hard ground.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kakine Teitoku_** _…_  
 _2 hours ago_ • _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** …  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Mugino Shizuri_** …  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** 3  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Likes_

**_Sogiita Gunha_** Oh my, is this a fight!? I'm paying good to watch this!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** More like, is that even the idiot!? Someone must be controlling his account. And what's with the Taylor Swift reference?  
 _45 minutes_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Hey, I didn't post that!  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Gonna erase it right now!  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Tsuchimikado!  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_** I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin' hero!  
 _5 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	20. Barney Song

**Himegami Aisa** updated her status.  
 _30 minutes ago._

I love you, you love me. Let's go out and kill…

 _1 Like_ • _6 Comments_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ …Kami  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_** Oi, what did I do?!  
 _25 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Aogami Pierce_**  With a big shotgun, bang bang  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  No more playboy to annoy us.  
 _15 minutes ago_ • Like

 ** _Himegami Aisa_**  You're next, Tsuchimikado-kun.  
 _15 minutes ago_ • Like

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Eh!?  
 _10 minutes ago_ • Like


	21. Crossover 1: Who is she?

 

 

 

**Kamijou Touma** became friends with  **Yukinoshita Yukino**.  
_2 hours ago._

_3 Likes_ • _16 Comments_

_**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kanzaki Kaori**_  …  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_** – _sad emoticon-_  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** – _sad emoticon-_  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Itsuwa_** – _angry emoticon-_  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Kamijou! Who the hell is she?!  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Yeah, Kami-yan! Who is she?!  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** Dammit, it looks like he had hooked off a gal from somewhere in Japan!  
_1 hour ago_ • Like

_**Yui Yuigahama**_ Yahallo!  
_1 hour ago_ • Like

_**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ Who are you?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

_**Hikigaya Hachiman**_ Why did I even spend my time here on Facebook?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

_**Komoe Tsukuyomi**_ Who are these people, Kamijou-chan? Don't tell me you're breaking into other schools!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Sheesh! First of all, I'm not intruding into other schools. Second of all, what's with the surprised reactions?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

_**Yukinoshita Yukino**_ Well, considering that I accepted the request of a socially inept person, they would really be surprised.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _1 Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Why am I not surprised at your blunt reply.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_


	22. Crossover 2: Profile Picture

**Kamijou Touma** updated his profile picture.  
_3 hours ago_

No matter how far we are apart, we will always be under the same sky.

.

[Imagine a picture of Yukinoshita Yukino clinging into the left arm of Kamijou Touma]

.

 _Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_ _  
__Hamazura Shiage, Yomikawa Aiho, and 503 others like this._

 ** _Index Librorum Probitorum_**?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**   ?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kanzaki Kaori_**   ?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Itsuwa**_  ?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tatemiya Saiji_**  …Shit…  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Stiyl Magnus_**  ?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Lessar_**   ?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_** Oh my…  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_  ' _Dies of a coronary attack'_  
_2 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 _ **Aogami Pierce**_ ' _Dies of choking from eating bread'_  
_2 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 _ **Hamazura Shiage**_ Boss…this is extremely hardcore!  
_2 hours ago_ •  _3 Likes_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_** **Kamijou** , is this even you doing this?!  
_2 hours ago_ •  _10_ _Likes_

 ** _Komoe Tsukuyomi_** Kamijou-chan! What is the meaning of this!?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Accelerator_** Looks like the fucking hero finally got himself a nice girl…  
_2 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 ** _Hayama Hayato_** No offense but this is so unlike of her…  
_2 hours ago_ •  _20_ _Likes_

 ** _Yukinoshita Haruno_**  First, who is this guy? Second, did he hypnotized Yukino-chan into doing this?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yuigahama Yui_** I can't find anything good to say on this!  **Hikigaya Hachiman** Hikki what is the meaning of this!?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Hikigaya Hachiman_** I didn't actually expect Kamijou to seriously and actually do that stupid joke disguised as some sort of a bet.  
_2 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_** That was a joke?!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Shiina_** But you look good there, Touma-san.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touya_**  Your mother is right, son. You actually look good there.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yukinoshita Yukino_**  Before I block all of you from my account, you haven't answered my question yet,  **Kamijou Touma** _ **.**_  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Eh? What was that?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yukinoshita Yukino_**  How did you know some twisted felon with rotten eyes? And can you specifically describe your social relationship.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Eh? I don't really get your question but it's a long story on how we met but basically, we're acquaintances.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yukinoshita Yukino_**  Acquaintances? That sounds very surprising coming from someone who can take away my chastity.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Hikigaya Hachiman_** You do know that I'm here, Ice Queen.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yuigahama Yui_**  But is that the reason Hikki invited Mr. Kamijou in our break in the resort?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Index Librorum Probitorum_** Touma, what is this resort vacation that I'm hearing?! And explain that picture!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  It's a long story, Index. Retelling it now is actually pissing me off. And as for that picture, she accidentally clung into me when a dog suddenly appeared. And when that happened, someone took a picture of us and then, that stupid bet came.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  ' _Rises from the dead_ '  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Are you betraying us, Kami-yan?! You're out enjoying with another girl while leaving us here?!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Just shut up, Tsuchimikado. I didn't plan this one. And can you all stop making this into a chatbox?! That's it! I'll just change my profile picture later!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yukinoshita Yukino_**  Some things need to be clarified.  **Kamijou Touma Hikigaya Hachiman** PM. I'll make a GC.  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Index Librorum Probitorum_** Add me to it as well!  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  Hey, add me too. I need to talk to this idiot!  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kanzaki Kaori_**  Can you just add all the women here?  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  Did she blocked me?! Why can't I find her account anymore?!  
_25 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Himegami Aisa_**  Hello?  
_20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

* * *

 

And thus, the second of the third requested Toaru x Oregairu ends here


	23. Crossover 3: Pan-san

**Yukinoshita Yukino** updated her cover photo.   
_4 hours ago_

It’s not that I like you out of affection. I was simply stating in my best way to say thank you to someone who has given me a gift at yesterday’s Valentine’s Day. <3

.

[Imagine a picture of Yukinoshita Yukino and Kamijou Touma in front of a stuff toy store while hugging each other posing with their tongues displayed in such an affectionate (maybe?) way while they hold a Pan-san plushie]

.

 _Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_ _  
_Kamijou Shiina, Kamijou Touya, Last Order and 1,003 others like this.__

 _ **Index Librorum Probitorum**_???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_   ???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kanzaki Kaori**_   ???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Itsuwa_**  ???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Likes_

 _ **Himegami Aisa**_???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _20 Likes_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ O__o  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_  ???  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shokuhou Misaki**_  ;-(  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Lessar**_  ??? (‘v’)  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Leivinia Birdway**_ …  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hayama Hayato**_ I think this isn’t even her anymore…  
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  ' _Dies of a choking from bubble gum'_  
_3 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Aogami Pierce_** ' _Dies of high blood pressure after seeing an outrageous photo'_  
_3 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Yuigahama Yui_** Yukinon??? Is this even you??? **Hachiman Hikigaya** Hikki !!! Look, she even used a heart emoticon!!!   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hachiman Hikigaya**_ Well…this is a bit surprising.   
_3 hours ago_ •  _5 Likes_

 _ **Misaka 10032**_ Misaka can’t even begin to describe how wrong this cover photo is, says Misaka trying to control her anger upon seeing a very lewd photo of the hero and some random lady.   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hamazura Shiage**_ You look good there, boss!   
_3 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Haruno**_  Looks like Yukino-chan did found some real love—though Kamijou-san looks like someone that can mercilessly rape you. Be careful, Yukino-chan.   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hayama Hayato**_ I don’t know Mr. Kamijou personally but don’t you think that’s too much, **Yukinoshita Haruno**?   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Isshiki Iroha**_ Uhm…congratulations, Senpai?   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hiratsuka Shizuka**_ Kids these days ‘ _sigh’_ but I do hope you’re happy, Yukinoshita. To think someone would actually be able to thaw the heart of the Ice Queen.   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komoe Tsukuyomi**_ Don’t worry, Hiratsuka-san. Kamijou-chan is a nice boy!   
_3 hours ago_ •  _1 _Like__

 _ **Takitsubo Rikou**_   **Hamazura Shiage** , I feel like I wanted those types of plushies.   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hamazura Shiage**_  Uh, okay! Let’s go outside to buy one.   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_  Do you all have a problem with my cover photo? And what’s with your reaction, **Hikigaya Hachiman** Hikistalker-kun?  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_  Hell, yes! What is this idiot doing with you?   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_  He was invited by Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san so he went alongside with us. Do you have any problem with that?   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_  Yeah, short hair. Do you have any problem with Touma?   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_  I-I don’t have any problem with it. And Silver Sister! Shouldn’t you be siding with me on this one?! There’s a reason it’s called “A Certain Magical Index.”   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_  Well, following your logic Misaka-san, then I believe all of the Toaru people here should get out of my account right now.    
_2 hours ago_ •  _2 _Likes__

 _ **Sogiita Gunha**_  Hate to break it with you but **Kamijou Touma** is from the Toaru side as well so I think you should change your cover photo.   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_  He’s an exemption only because Hikicreepy-kun befriended Touma-chan.    
_2 hours ago_ •  _20 _Likes__

 _ **Isshiki Iroha**_ What? **Hikigaya Hachiman** senpai actually befriended someone? (0__0;)   
_3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hachiman Hikigaya**_  I’m here, Ice queen. -_-    
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_  He was invited by Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san so he went alongside with us. Do you have any problem with that?   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_  So my cute li’l _kouhai_ has taken a liking of Oregairu women. And seriously, why are you calling him on a first-name basis?!?!?!  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_   Not to mention that he was very much open to this. Did you do something to that idiot?!?!?!   
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hayama Hayato**_ Come on, guys. We shouldn’t be fighting like this…  
_2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tobe Kakeru**_ Wow, this is one big online argument. But seriously, I didn’t even expect this post from her.   
_2 hours ago_ •  _1 _Like__

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Eh?  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yuigahama Yui**_ Kamijou-san, you’re finally here!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ I have always been here, Yuigahama-san.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hayama Hayato**_ Well, you just came on time. These people from To Aru and Oregairu has been fighting non-stop over Yukinoshita’s cover photo.   
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Uhm…I didn’t expect that this will happen but I think it’s very clear that my rotten luck is even reaching here on Facebook.   
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_ Well then. You can always transfer to our school if you want complete peace, Touma-chan. It’s better in Sobu anyway.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_!!!!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Aogami Pierce**_ ‘ _Rises from the dead together with Tsuchimikado_ ’  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Aogami Pierce**_ Kami-yan can’t do that!  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ For once, I agree with this idiot Aogami. He wouldn’t do it. Right, Kamijou? ‘ _Feeling nervous as she dreads whatever answer he’ll post_ ’  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ If that happens, Kami-yan would be a traitorous snake!   
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yomikawa Aiho**_ Guys, you’re actually giving him a reason and urge to transfer.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _10 _Likes__

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_   Why are you busy with some random woman from outside, **Kamijou Touma**? I want answers right now.  
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ Kami-yan, share us your blessings! Or better, stay single with us!    
_1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ _Sorry Tsuchimikado._ Yukino is my bae. Tear us apart and you won’t be okay.    
_1 hour ago_ •  _203 _Likes__

 _ **Index Librorum Probitorum**_ 0__0  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto(second account)**_  0__0  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kanzaki Kaori**_  0__0  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Itsuwa_**  0__0  
_50 minutes ago_ •  _Likes_

 _ **Himegami Aisa**_ 0__0  
_50 minutes_ •  _20 Likes_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ 0__0  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_  0__0  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shokuhou Misaki**_  0__0  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Lessar**_  0__0  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Leivinia Birdway**_ …  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Aogami Pierce**_ Is this even Kami-yan??? If no, where is the real Kami-yan?!?!?!  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hikigaya Hachiman**_ Well, no shit. But do take care of her pretty well, **Kamijou Touma**. Crush her heart and I’ll crush your face.   
_50 minutes_ •  _201 _Likes__

 _ **Yukinoshita Yukino**_ ’ _blushes’_  
_45 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tobe Kakeru**_ Hikitani-kun??? */0\\*  
_50 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Yuigahama Yui**_ Oh my goodness. Are you actually jealous, Hikki!?  
_45 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hiratsuka Shizuka**_ I think he is…  
_45 minutes_ •  _Like_

 _ **Saten Ruiko**_ Even in Facebook, there is no dull moment.  
_40 minutes_ •  _5 _Likes__


	24. Crossover 4: Lawn Tennis

**Sakurajima Mai** _to_ **Kamijou Touma**   
_1 hour ago._

Hey Touma-kun, me and Sakuta are going out to try a hand on lawn tennis. Wanna come?

 _10 Likes_ • _18 Comments_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Uh…I'm not really doing anything right now so sure. But can I invite some guys so I won't get awkward with you two?  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Let's go out, Touma!  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Everyone but you Index.  
 _54 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  I'm not a part of the varsity but I know the basics. I can teach you the fundamentals.  
 _53 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_  Okay Misaka, let's meet at the station. Everyone else?  
 _53 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_**  I wanna go too!  
 _51 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Sakurajima Mai_**  Hey, are you done inviting? You should be in Kanagawa by tomorrow.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  Kanagawa?! That's so far!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Then don't go with us, Misaka.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  I change my mind. I'm going too! And by the way, who is this Sakurajima Mai? I thought you had that girl with that crazy panda stuff?  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Long story, Misaka. And no, he loves that guy with rotten eyes more.  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_**  Awww…don't be sad my cute kouhai. You can love somebody else. ' _points to herself_ '  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_**  And I want to come too. And I'm surprised that someone here doesn't know Sakurajima-san. You can literally see her cute face anywhere.  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Accelerator_**  As expected of the third rate. Useless.  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  Shut up!  **Accelerator**!  
 _46 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Dammit, Kami-yan! You really don't know when to stop hooking up girls!  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Sorry to burst your bubble Tsuchimikado but Mai-san had a boyfriend already…  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Azusagawa Sakuta**_ This is getting troublesome. Just bring those who wanted to go and go to Kanagawa tonight. _  
_ _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	25. Crossover 5: Beach

**Sakurajima Mai** updated her cover photo.  
 _5 hours ago_

To  **Azusagawa Sakuta** , I really had the best time !（*＾3＾). Let's do all of this again. To  **Kamijou Touma** -san, thanks for coming as well (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ). We had lots of fun. Thanks to everyone who went with us to the beach as well as lawn tennis.

.

[Imagine a picture of Mai-san and Sakuta sitting together in the beach sand while hugging each other posing with their tongues displayed in such an affectionate. Azusagawa Kaede is in-between them and flashing a restrained but genuine smile. Koga Tomoe and Futaba Rio are on their left side while Kamijou and Index, who was visibly eating pizza, are on the right. The spiky haired boy is flashing a peace sign.]

.

 _Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_ _  
_ _Kumokawa Seria, Last Order, Kunimi Yuuma and 123,059 others like this._

 ** _Index Librorum Probitorum_** That was fun, Mai-san! Let's go out again, next time!  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_**  Oh, so you're all happy that I wasn't able to come?  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _5_ _Likes_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Well, it's not like it's our fault you got stopped at the Anti-Skill's checkpoint.  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_  Oh, and thanks for the free food, Sakurajima-san. ( ^o^)  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _20_ _Likes_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  Did Kamijou seriously just used an emoticon?!  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_**  So sad that I wasn't able to come, huhuhu. But I really liked seeing my cute kouhai using emoticons (*´∀`*)  
 _5 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Shokuhou Misaki_**  
 _4 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Lessar_**  ?  
 _4 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kunimi Yuuma_** Too bad I wasn't able to come too. But hey, Kamijou, wanna play some hoops with me? I'll PM you.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_  I don't have anything to do this coming days. I guess I'm free, Kunimi-san.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kunimi Yuuma**_  Great! I'll also see you two,  **Sakurajima Mai Azusagawa Sakuta** _._  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Sakurajima Mai**_  It's fine with me if it's fine with Sakuta.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Azusagawa Sakuta**_  Don't worry. I'll be fine with it.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_  Dammit, Kami-yan! Where did you go off this time?!  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Aogami Pierce**_ Dammit, Kami-yan, you're betraying us! Death to your bloodline.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_  Ignoring the two idiots above, who the hell are these people, Kamijou? I'm beginning to fear that the rumors of you breaking into other schools is true.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_** Don't worry. Their friends that I met some time ago.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _5 Likes_

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_** Huhuhu, it seems someone here other than Misaka-san doesn't know who Sakurajima-san is, neh Fukiyose?  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  Shut up! I don't have time for such modelling stuff!  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**  Well, her pretty face is always plastered everywhere—even in those health product drinks you always consume.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_  I get it so shut up.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_


	26. Crossover 6: Iraq

**Itami Youji** posted a new photo **—with Kamijou Touma and five others.**  
 _10 hours ago_

With the Third Recon Team somewhere in the Middle East while resting. Thank goodness no one got killed in that ambush

.

[Imagine a picture of Itami, Kamijou Touma, Tomita Akira, Kurokawa Mari, Kuribayashi Shino, Kuribayashi Shino, and Kurata Takeo posing in front of a Komatsu LAV vehicle while in their complete combat fatigues and gear as well as dark shades. Kamijou seemed to be the M2HB gunner as he is the one on top of the turret while the rest are outside the vehicle.]

.

 _Like_ • _Comment_ •  _Share_ _  
_ _Yanagida Akira, Kanou Tarou, Aoi Risa, Hazamura Shiage, and 99 others like this._

 ** _Kanou Tarou_**  Hahaha, didn't expect this tough ones to take the challenge, Itami, especially that spiky haired kid.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Itami Youji_** Kamijou? Yeah, I was surprised that kid was tough as steel. Who would have thought he was the first to respond when we hit a bomb in the road. He barely turned 18 and yet, he's as skilled in using the .50 as Sasagawa.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 ** _Kuribayashi Shino_** Not to mention that you ordered him to enter a suspected mud house since you were too afraid to do it on your own. Well, congrats to him on surviving his first taste of combat.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Misaka Mikoto_** What the hell is that idiot doing in that place?! Him?! In the Japanese military?!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komakado Hideyo**_ Hold on there, young woman. That boy would be fine at this point. He's someone who passed the Ranger training.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _3 Likes_

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ Eh?! Ranger training?! Kami-yan?! Is this the reason why you are absent for a month until now?!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Likes_

 _ **Itami Youji**_ To those clueless people here, yeah, Kamijou would be just fine if you're worried about his safety. If I'm not mistaken, he's an SFG like me.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _3 Likes_

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_ What's an SFG?  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komakado Hideyo**_ That stands for the Japanese Special Force Group. It's an elite military unit of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, trained in direct combat, counter-terrorism operations, unconventional warfare, and acting as bodyguards for important personnel.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _5 Likes_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ So that means that BaKamijou is a special force soldier?! And how did he got in the JSDF anyway?! He's just the same age as me!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ Touma! Just because I'm away in England for one month doesn't mean you won't tell me this!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komoe Tsukuyomi**_ Kamijou-chan! Since when did you learn violence?! Come back here immediately! I cannot allow you to join such missions!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ Besides, why join the JSDF when you could have worked harder for your Esper abilities here in our school? As Komoe-sensei said, since when did you learn to be violent?!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hamazura Shiage**_ Wow! The boss is a special force soldier. Makes me think of joining the JSDF too!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Komakado Hideyo**_ Hahaha! Then you go on and enlist now, Mr. Hamazura. Who knows, you might end up being in Narashino, the SFG Garrison and HQ.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Itami Youji**_ Really…from the comments, I can really pinpoint here who really is nothing more than a keyboard warrior.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Eh?  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kurokawa Mari**_ You're finally here, Mr. Kamijou  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Just came back from cleaning that goddamned M2 Browning. By the way, what's with all of you? Do you have problems with me joining the JSDF?  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ Well, duh. You're wasting a month of your life when you could have worked hard to become an Esper.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto**_ Not to mention this looks like Iraq! Iraq, of all places.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ Touma! Killing is a mortal sin against God!  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ First and foremost,  **Komoe Tsukuyomi** -sensei, I joined the JSDF because I think it's a secure job for me. And it's a peacekeeping program, not like those wars you're watching in television.  **Fukiyose Seiri** , you know what? I don't want to hear "violence" coming from you. Besides, what if I don't become an Esper? It's just right that I choose a job early in my life.  **Misaka Mikoto** , shut up and I think your Railgun would be helpful here for once.  **Index** , seriously, just stay there in England.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _20 Likes_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ ;(  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Misaka Mikoto**_ …  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibirotum**_ What do you mean by that?!  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Oh and thanks for the guidance and recruitment, Komakado-san.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _2 Likes_

 _ **Kaomakado Hideyo**_  With pleasure, young man.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ Well…then I guess I should congratulate you on becoming a productive SDF soldier then…  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_


	27. Crossover 7: Ice in his Veins

**Itami Youji** shared a status.  
 _10 hours ago._

Good job and congratulations,  **Kamijou Touma**.

* * *

 **JGSDF Official** posted ten new photos.— **with Kamijou Touma and Itami Youji**.  
 _20 hours ago._

_Choosing to temporarily leave Academy City to serve in the harsh conditions of the JGSDF, Kamijou Touma of the Third Recon Team headed by First Lieutenant Itami Youji barely turned 18 this year and was just a new recruit in the JGSDF's peacekeeping force in Iraq but despite all of that, he had successfully answered the call of duty as a Japanese when needed. Yesterday, an estimated 50 ISIS terrorists tried to overrun the JGSDF peacekeeping force detachment near Samawah but the teenager, who was in duty at that time, managed to sense the incoming danger and singlehandedly fought them off, causing 25 deaths and the retreat of the remaining ones. "Such misfortune." The young private quoted as he was awarded the_ _Hosho_ _(Medal of Honor) with red ribbon. "But I guess I'm fighting here because I wanted to see everyone smile at the end of the day." For everyone's information, the_ _Hosho_ _medal with the red ribbon is awarded to individuals who risked their lives to save others. Congratulations to you, Leading Private Kamijou Touma! May your tribe increase!_

.

[Imagine the first eight pictures of Kamijou Touma posing with the 25 dead bodies of the Iraqi terrorists. His helmet is also removed, leaving his now-cropped hair, which is styled into a military crew cut style, exposed as he holds a Howa Type 89 rifle. The second to the last photo saw him holding an AK-47 as a souvenir while the last photo showed a photo of one of the terrorists whose head got blown off by Kamijou.]

.

* * *

_Like • Comment • Share  
Kamijou Shiina, Hamazura Shiage, Kuribayashi Shino and 2,003 others like this._

_**Kanou Tarou**_ Congrats, young man! I'm delighted to know that there is still some in our society who is willing to lay down his life for others. You have my salute!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Hojo Shigenori**_ Congratulations, young man. Personally, I would like to meet this young boy someday.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shinzo Motoi**_ Congratulations! Don't worry, former Prime Minister Hojo-san. As the current prime minister, I would request a meeting between the two of you someday. And I might even recommend him to join the Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade in the future.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kuribayashi Shino**_ Isn't the ARDB the equivalent of the US Marines? Well, congratulations, Kamijou!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kurokawa Mari**_ Congratulations  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kurata Takeo_**  Congratulations, bro!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Kuwahara Soichiro_**  Congratulations, young man. Remember the saying. "No guts, No glory."  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Yanagida Akira_**  I don't know what effect this young boy had upon the enemy, but for some reasons, his reckless courage terrifies me. Well, I supposed I should say congratulations to you, Kamijou Touma.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Hazama Koichiro_**  This kid got nerves made of steel and veins made of ice. Congrats, young private!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komakado Hideyo**_ I would be delighted to challenge this boy in a shooting match one day. Congratulations and salute!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Rory Mercury**_ How lovely that someone reached my standards!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Lelei La Lalena_** For a teenager, he seemed to be too eager to kill.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _1 Like_

 _ **Yomikawa Aiho**_ This makes my time with Anti-Skill too cute. I needed some more action then.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Accelerator_**  For once, I approved of his actions. Well played, fucking hero.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Aogami Pierce_**  Wtf, did Kami-yan seriously just chop his hair?!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _10_ _Likes_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  I was about to comment that but anyway, I'm quite surprised that you cut your spiky hair.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Himegami Aisa_**  It actually looks good to him though I was surprised to see him get rid of his spiky hair.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Wow! Kami-yan, you're now more handsome than before! Even Fukiyose says so!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  Baka! There is no charm with idiots who are too eager to kill with violence!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Himegami Aisa_**  But Seiri, your nose bled too much the moment you saw the post and you said "He's much more good-looking!" I saw and heard you, don't deny it.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _5_ _Likes_

 ** _Fukiyose Seiri_**  Stop spewing lies!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_ His hair is cropped! He's more handsome now!  _*squeals off the computer*_  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 ** _Shirai Kuroko_**  Apes are not only uncivilized; they're also violent and barbaric! Look what you did, you ape. You made onee-sama vomit!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Uiharu Kazari**_ What happened to Misaka-san?  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shirai Kuroko**_ She vomited in the wash room when she saw that ape posing with the poor man's blasted head while eating steak.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_ Touma! You're becoming too violent for your own good!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Komoe Tsukuyomi**_ That's it, Kamijou-chan! I'll request the Japanese embassy to have you sent back here in Japan! I can't have a student who is becoming a mass murderer and a violent man. Is that what I thought you, Kamijou?!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

 _ **Fukiyose Seiri**_ Komoe-sensei is right, Kamijou! I fear that you're becoming too violent.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shokuhou Misaki**_ My prince is very hot with his new hair! Congratulations!  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Tsuzuri Tessou**_ Not that I disapprove your award but Kamijou-san, don't you think blasting his head off is too much?  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Konori Mii**_ Congratulations  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Oyafune Monaka**_ I don't know if it's appropriate for you to join a job for older men but congratulations anyway, young man.  
 _10 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Oh…thanks for the greetings though I don't really like the award.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Very funny, coming from you,  **Shirai**.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ But seriously, I didn't realize those in Academy City would recognize my hair more…  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ For those criticizing what I did, what do you suggest then? Sit around while letting these drug-crazed guys run amok and kill my colleagues? Oh, and  **Accelerator** , I'd take that as a compliment.  
 _9 hours ago_ •  _20_ _Likes_

 _ **Itami Youji**_ Well said, kid. I can literally see here in the comments who are the keyboard warriors here.  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shirai Kuroko**_ Kamijou-san, it hurts for me to do this but help me!  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Why? What happened?  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Shirai Kuroko**_ Onee-sama suddenly left and she says to me. "That idiot got himself into another trouble again. I'd better check on him then!"  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ No…this can't be…  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ No! No! No!  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kanou Tanou**_ Is that a bad thing? I heard she's the Railgun…  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_

 _ **Kamijou Touma**_ Kanou-san, you don't know her and what she does to me regularly.  
 _8 hours ago_ •  _Like_


	28. Rickrolling

**Since the last chapter was flawed, thanks to my rash thinking, let's go back to basics, shall we?**

* * *

 

**Misaka Mikoto**   _to_   **Kamijou Touma**  
 _3 hours ago_

Never gonna give you up.

_2 Likes_  •  _Comments_

_**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_  Never gonna let you down  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Aogami Pierce**_  Never gonna run around  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_  And desert you  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Fukiyose Seiri**_  Never gonna make you cry  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Shokuhou Misaki**_  Never gonna say goodbye  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Lessar**_  Never gonna tell a lie  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Shirai Kuroko**_  Or hurt you (:  
 _3 hours ago • Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  Really, Shirai?  
 _3 hours ago • Like_


	29. Touma's Crush

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _40 minutes ago_

I think I like her...

_33 Likes_ •  _Comments_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ The hell, Kami-yan?!  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

**_Aogami Pierce_** So you already accept being a ladies' man?!  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Everytime I see her, my heart skips a bit. I can't stop staring at her beautiful face. It's like the most wonderful thing I ever had. Her brown eyes shine like diamonds. I think, this is really my first time to have a crush on someone. But it just hurts that I can't tell it in front of her. I'm a coward when it comes to love…  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _10_ _Likes_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Who is that, Touma?! (*￣m￣)  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** I can't believe this stupid Kamijou already had a crush. But you said she had brown eyes（ ﾟ Дﾟ).  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_** You're not the only one with brown eyes, Fukiyose so stop being assuming ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** (・_・;)  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kanzaki Kaori_** I'm curious as to who is this person.  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** I got my Railgun ready. Show us who is it. ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
 _33 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** The thing is, I don't really know her name. Want to know why?  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** Why Touma?! I wanted answers!  
 _30 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Because she's not real. It was just a lie. I was just bored so I decided to get back at Tsuchimikado for screwing up my account though it backfired. Guess I should say sorry then.  
 _29 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ …  
 _29 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** …  
 _29 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** …  
 _29 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** …  
 _29 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_** (≧∇≦)/  
 _25minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki ^ω^_**  
 _24 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kanzaki Kaori_** …  
 _24 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** (一一)  
 _23 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Yomikawa Aiho_** That's why you should think before posting online, Kamijou.  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Yomikawa Aiho_** And seriously, what's with those emoticons?  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	30. Movie Marathon

**Shirai Kuroko** watched  _Friends With Benefits_  with  **Misaka Mikoto and two others**.  
 _3 hours ago._

_3 Likes_ • _9 Comments_

**_Mitsuko Kongou_** Eww.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shirai Kuroko_** What's with the "eww"?!  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

**_Saten Ruiko_**  No offense but I didn't really much enjoy that movie.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Uiharu Kazari**_ Yeah, Shirai. I bet Misaka-san didn't like the movie as well. Her facial expression says it all.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Shirai Kuroko**_ Shut up, you two! Onee-sama and I have both enjoyed it!  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ Correction: You're the only one who enjoyed this perverted movie of Justin Timberlake.  
 _3 hours ago_ •  _5_ _Likes_

_**Shirai Kuroko**_ Onee-sama! I know you like it too! Of course, you wanted to do the same thing, right?  
 _2 hours ago_ •  _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ Don't worry guys. I have taken care of Kuroko's few loose screws by applying a certain amount of shock.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

_**Konori Mii**_ I hope you didn't kill her, though. We still needed her alive and well.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_


	31. Touma's Love

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _50 minutes ago_

Seriously, I love you. I really do. Please, don't leave me here on my own. You're the one I need. I cannot live without you.

_500 Likes_ •  _Comments_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ The hell?!  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** We don't wanna never end. It's like our life has just began. You walking out, you coming back again. Cause we became the best of friends  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** This idiot's probably bored again -_-  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** You already done that, you idiot. That won't work on us anymore. (~_~)  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _2 Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** No, I'm serious this time.  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** Then just sleep, Kami-yan. You're just probably tired.  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Sorry, I can't sleep.  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_** Then where is she, my cute little kouhai? (?_?)  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Is she really true, Kami-yan?  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** It's true, Tsuchimikado. I have fallen in love at first sight. Well—at first taste, to be exact. (*´Д`)ﾊｧﾊｧ  
 _46 minutes ago_ •  _23 Likes_

**_Aogami Pierce_** The fuckin' hell, Kami-yan! What do you mean by that?! I just can't believe this is coming from Kami-yan's mouth.  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** Why did you do this to me, my prince?! (;_:)  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** You idiot! Why did you do this to us?! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Kamijou, love can wait! I know you can't control your hormones but I didn't expect that you were this persistent when you're in love! Why did you do it?!  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _3 Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Why, Fukiyose? Have you not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** What kind of question is that, you idiot?! Of course, I haven't! I'm not as hormonal as you are!  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Do you really think we would do such thing at this age?  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** By the way, is she pregnant?  
 _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Eh? How can hot chocolate drink get pregnant?  
 _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** Hah?  
 _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** There's this free chocolate stand in Seventh Mist that would be closing soon. It's actually a good warm drink for Kamijou-san's always empty stomach. I guess you all fell prey to my jokes again.  
 _42 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_** …  
 _41minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_** …  
 _41 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
 _41 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** オーホッホ  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_** Stop it, Kamijou! That's it! I'll whip you as you kneel down after class.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_** Ah, I thought I needed to have someone liquidated. And Fukiyose-chan, that sounded so wrong.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	32. Dreams

**Accelerator** updated his status.  
 _50 minutes ago_

I don't know why I got that stupid dream…

_20 Likes_ •  _Comments_

_**Shokuhou Misaki**_ What was your dream, Accelerator-san?  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_** I was in a stupid beach with none other than Last Order then I realized I was suddenly surrounded by those Misaka Sisters, all with black bikinis.  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Well, I had a dream too last night. I dreamt that I defeated you.  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_** Keep dreaming, fucking third rate…  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _10 Likes_

**_Mugino Shizuri_** Tsk. I also got a strange dream. I was chased by a shadow with a cap. I don't even understand why I got a dream like that.  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Shokuhou Misaki_** My dream was fantastic! (°o°) I was in a European-style palace and I was spending my moments with none other than my prince! He even fed me with chocolate through his hands!  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** You should have emphasized the word DREAM.  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Sogiita Gunha_** Damn, I just dreamt that I had a duel with a strong but bald guy. Just wonder who he is.  
 _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I actually had a dream as well but seeing the guys commenting here, I prefer not to share it.  
 _43 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** I swear you won't live another day if you don't tell me.  
 _42 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** Maybe some other time. Gonna logout now.  
 _41 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** You!  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	33. Destiny

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _40 minutes ago._

Seriously, is there really a thing such as fate or destiny?

_63 Likes_ • _21 Comments_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ Are you some kind of an idiot or what?  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** What's your problem, Misaka?  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _1 Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**  Are you being bored again or what?  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Then you shouldn't have commented in my status.  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  Why were you thinking such deep concept, Kamijou-kun?  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Lately, I've been thinking lots of things. You know, those stuff they call "infatuation." I'm just wondering if I'm already on the verge of succumbing to it.  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Lately, I've been thinking lots of things. You know, those stuff they call "infatuation" and "red string of fate." I'm just wondering if I'm already on the verge of succumbing to it.  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Dammit, Kami-yan! I almost choked in my water the second I read your comment.  
 _38 minutes ago_ • _Like_

**_Aogami Pierce_**  So does that mean that you're ready to have a girlfriend?! Kami-yan, you bastard!  
 _37 minutes ago_ • _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  I never said anything about your indecent views of relationships. I was just wondering if destiny really is true. I mean, I met Index and I met that Biri-Biri as well. Than I met you guys. Plus, I think infatuation is downright wrong although I can't help it.  
 _37 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_**  Are you infatuated with someone?! :O  
 _36 minutes ago_ • _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  I can't really tell, Kumokawa-senpai. But I don't want to admit that it's infatuation. It's one of the most disgusting aspects of adolescence and this younger generation of ours will often make one-sided emotional investments in the concept of an intimate relationship with another person. A simpler way to describe it would be a crush. Said crushes are not nearly as innocent as they are often made out to be. People under the influence of a crush are anything but innocent. In other words, it's selfish.  
 _36 minutes ago_ •  _100 Likes_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**  ?  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kanzaki Kaori_**  ?  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Itsuwa_**  ?  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Mitsuari Ayu_**  What?  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_**  Did you got your account hacked?! I refuse to believe this idiot commented something as intelligent as this one.  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Seriously, Fukiyose? Doesn't matter, though. At least, it keeps me from falling in love with you.  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Uhm…hello?  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  I'm sorry Kamijou-kun but Fukiyose became red and she fainted so I had to bring her to the clinic.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  What's wrong with her? I was just trying out a pickup line. I guess it failed, then.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	34. Sick

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _1 hour ago._

I'm sick right now.

_3 Likes_ • _19 Comments_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ Since when were you not? You're the epitome of sick-minded.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_** I mean I'm burning with fever right now, Misaka-san -_-  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Komoe Tsukuyomi_**  Kamijou-chan, drink plenty of water. It would keep you hydrated.  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _2_ _Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Thanks, sensei!  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  Kamijou-kun, do you need us to come there?  
 _1 hour ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  No, I'm fine. Probably, just needed someone to be with me in my room.  
 _1 hour ago_  •  _Like_

**_Kumokawa Seria_**  Oh my cute kouhai! Is this an invitation to your bed?  
 _1 hour ago_  •  _Like_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Dammit, Kami-yan! Are you suggesting something else?  
 _59 minutes ago_ • _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  I mean is, it would be nice if someone cooks for me. Index just happened to be useless in cooking.  
 _59 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Itsuwa_**  (^_^)/ I'll be there right away, Kamijou-san!  
 _57 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Fukiyose Seiri**_ Then we shouldn't disturb him at all. He might end up not going to school if he doesn't recover fast.  
 _56 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

_**Aogami Pierce**_ He's still a growing teenager, after all.  
 _56 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ With the brain of an orangutan.  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _1_ _Like_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_ Misaka-san, that's too offending to those monkeys. If I were an orangutan, I would be deeply insulted.  
 _55 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ What are you talking about, Tsuchimikado? Oranges don't have brains.  
 _54 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Komoe Tsukuyomi_**  ?  
 _54 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Yomikawa Aiho_**  ?  
 _53 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Oyafune Suama**_ Oh my….Kamijou-san, just rest.  
 _53 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_ This idiot never ceases to amaze me. Even if he's sick, he's still sick.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	35. Birthdays

_Accelerator created the group_ **_That Fucking Third Rate_ **

* * *

**Accelerator** I got that stupid cake for that brat.  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Sogiita Gunha** Are we going to eat that?  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Accelerator** Idiot, we're not going to eat that.  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** I can't even understand why we're going through this trouble just for that princess.  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Shokuhou Misaki** But I saw you yesterday buying a pair of Gekota plushies. That's obviously for her.  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** Shut up! I just happened to pass by that toy store so I just thought it would be fun to see that brat getting so hyped up with childish things.  
 _May 2_ • _11:00 am_

**Aihana Etsu** :  
 _May 2_ • _11:01 am_

**Accelerator** What's with that colon sign?  
 _May 2_ • _11:01 am_

**Aihana Etsu** :  
 _May 2_ • _11:01 am_

**Accelerator** Tsk. Just type "…" if you're actually aware of what we're doing, no matter how I hate it.  
 _May 2_ • _11:01 am_

**Aihana Etsu** …  
 _May 2_ • _11:02 am_

**Sogiita Gunha** Where's number two by the way?  
 _May 2_ • _11:02 am_

**Accelerator** He's too busy.  
 _May 2_ • _11:02 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** You said you have the cake. Show us a picture.  
 _May 2_ • _11:02 am_

**Accelerator** Tsk. Here.  
 _May 2_ • _11:04 am_

_._

_(screenshot of a large, half-eaten wedding cake filled iced with chocolate and vanilla but dotted with candy flowers pinned with sharp needles. On the top of the cake is a icing made of boobs.)_

_._

**Mugino Shizuri** I hate that princess but seriously, can you even count this as a birthday cake for her? It looks like you even ate it.  
 _May 2_ • _11:05 am_

**Shokuhou Misaki** Oh my,why does it have pictures of boobs in it?  
 _May 2_ • _11:05 am_

**Sogiita Gunha** Maybe I should have been the one who bought a far more normal cake.  
 _May 2_ • _11:05 am_

**Accelerator** Her chest is too modest so I thought she'd pee in happiness when she gets smashed in the face with it.  
 _May 2_ • _11:05 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** The hell! Why would you smash that thing in my face?!  
 _May 2_ • _11:06 am_

**Sogiita Gunha** Misaka?! Why are you here? Isn't this supposed to be a secret group?  
 _May 2_ • _11:06 am_

**Shokuhou Misaki** Oh my,isn't this supposed to be a surprise?  
 _May 2_ • _11:06 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** Apparently and ironically, the number one Esper here in Academy City doesn't get the definition of the word "surprise." At least, I know what to get you for your birthday. An English-Japanese dictionary.  
 _May 2_ • _11:06 am_

**Accelerator** What the heck?! What the hell are you doing here, third rate?! Get your fat butt out of here!  
 _May 2_ • _11:06 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** For your information, you're the one who added me -_-  
 _May 2_ • _11:07 am_

**Aihana Etsu** …  
 _May 2_ • _11:08 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** Is your brain not-functioning or it just that your choker had ran out of batteries?  
 _May 2_ • _11:08 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** His brain might be non-existent. But well, it's okay. At least, I'm touched that you all went out to greet me. Thanks.  
 _May 2_ • _11:08 am_

**Accelerator** See? At least, it all ends well. And since you're thankful, can we smash the cake in your face?  
 _May 2_ • _11:08 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** No! Anything but that!  
 _May 2_ • _11:08 am_

**Accelerator** (╬ ಠ益ಠ)  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** The hell! Did Accelerator just used an emoticon?!  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** Not a good one, though. But I supposed I should say Happy Birthday to you（ ^_^）o自自o（^_^ ）  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_

**Sogiita Gunha** Oh no! Did the two most volatile Level Five's just give an emoticon? This is probably Misaka's best day!  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_

**Mugino Shizuri** It was a typo! I'm deleting it!  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_

**Misaka Mikoto** Yeah, yeah. Sure ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 _May 2_ • _11:09 am_


	36. Touma's Birthday

**Kamijou Touma** updated his status.  
 _40 minutes ago._

Seriously, thanks  **Last Order** for that pair of rubber shoes at my birthday celebration as a normal gift. I didn't know  **Accelerator**  of all people was nice enough to buy it. Prior to that, I'm beginning to think I'm surrounded by a group of crazy people that got out of the mental hospital so thanks for that much-needed shot of reality.

_10 Likes_ • _19 Comments_

**_Last Order_** You're welcome, says Misaka as Misaka was happy that the savior happily accepted it.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Accelerator**_ Tsk, it was the sisters who conspired to make me buy it.  
 _40 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Shirai Kuroko**_  Excuse me but what do you mean by abnormal?! I was kind enough to buy you a baboon as pet to a troglodyte like you and you say it's not normal? It doesn't pay to be nice.  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Saten Ruiko**_  Only someone like you can call that present normal.  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Himegami Aisa**_  Kamijou-kun, I'm sorry that I forgot to buy you a present.  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Agnese Sanctis**_  This Japanese boy doesn't like torture devices?  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Fukiyose Seiri**_  Kamijou, I told you that those health products will seriously improve your stagnant brain cells (if there are any left) so be happy that I wasted my time finding a gift for you.  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_  Kami-yan, how cruel! Didn't you like that gravure mazines that we sent you?!  
 _38 minutes ago_ • _Like_

_**Komoe Tsukuyomi**_  Don't be demanding, Kamijou-chan. Be happy that they are giving you gifts. Just think of those who are celebrating their birthdays alone, unlike you.  
 _37 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**_  Touma, I'm sorry but I ate that gift that I was supposed to give to you.  
 _36 minutes ago_ • _Like_

_**Misaka Mikoto**_  Why can't you just be content that I gave you home-baked cookies like what you asked before?  
 _36 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Shokuhou Misaki**_  But they looked burned, Misaka-san…  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kanzaki Kaori**_  So my efforts in sending a picture of my Angel Fall costume to that boy went for naught…  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  Okay, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful in your gifts so I'll just leave a 'thank you' here. And Himegami, don't mind. At least, you still thought of giving me and that's enough. It feels like you're a water.  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Himegami Aisa**_  What do you mean, Kamijou-kun?  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  I mean is, like how the water is an important element of this world, you're the most important element of my universe.  
 _34 minutes ago_ •  _1,000_ _Likes_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  Uhm…hello?  
 _20 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Saten Ruiko**_  Misaka's computer suddenly exploded for some reasons.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

_**Kamijou Touma**_  What? Misaka's computer exploded? She must have accidentally fried it with her electricity.  
 _10 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


	37. Pick Up Lines

**Himegami Aisa** updated his status.  
 _50 minutes ago._

**Kamijou Touma** -kun, I have learned something for today. I learned 21 letters of the English Alphabet.

_10 Likes_ • _23 Comments_

_**Kamijou Touma**_ Eh? Did we study something like that for this day? Besides, from what I remember, there are 26 letters of the English alphabet.  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_** Of course, there are. Are you taking me for an idiot?  
 _50 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  No but I just didn't understood your post. Besides, what are the five letters that you missed?  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  These five are so special that they needed to be separated.  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Huh?  
 _49 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  I'll never forget that U-R-A-Q-T. ^_^  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _25_ _Likes_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Ohhhh. I see. That's actually a good one. Okay then, I have one too for you.  
 _48 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_**  Oh god…no…  
 _48 minutes ago_ • _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  You make me feel like a fireman,  **Himegami Aisa**. I find you hot and I'll leave you wet.  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _40_ _Likes_

**_Kumokawa Seria_**  Tag me one too, my cute kouhai!  
 _47 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Fukiyose Seiri_**  Corny, Kamijou -_-  
 _46 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Himegami Aisa_**  But I like it, Seiri.  
 _46 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  You want to hear some, Fukiyose? I have one for you as well. Roses are red. Violets are fine. You'll be the six. I'll be the nine.  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _67_ _Likes_

**_Tsuchimikado Motoharu_**  Dammit, Kami-yan! I almost died from getting choked in water in that pick-up line for Fukiyose-sama.  
 _45 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**  You're not only an idiot. You're also a pervert.  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_**  Short Hair is jealous. But I also have a pick-up line for you  **Misaka Mikoto**. Roses are red. Violets are blue. Short Hair is stupid and that is forever true.  
 _44 minutes ago_ • _3_ _Likes_

**_Misaka Mikoto_**  You challenging me, Silver Sister? Fine. Roses are red. Violet is you. I had lots of foods here but I'm not going to share it with you!  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_**  Eh?! I'm just joking! You'll share it with me, neh?  
 _44 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_**  So childish, fucking third rate…  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Misaka Mikoto_** Probably because you don't understand poetic devices.  
 _39 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_**  Why would I care, you dumbass?  
 _38 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Kamijou Touma_**  Please, no fighting, Misaka-san and Accelerator.  
 _37 minutes ago_ •  _Like_

**_Accelerator_**  Tsk…  
 _35 minutes ago_ •  _Like_


End file.
